Yuki's Passion
by shuichi-star-shiny
Summary: Yuki has a passion, but for what?
1. Yuki is gone

First time fic.I don't own any Gravitation characters or anything so if I screw up.don't sacrafice me  
  
Shuichi sat there on the mesmerized by the television and the face on it. Yuki was giving another interview for his new book, which was number one on the top ten novels as Fujisaki and Hiro were told numerous times. He looked onto the patio as the lights were beginning to fade and the food was far from warm. He let out a sigh as he turned off the television and went out to extinguish the candles. It was getting late anyway and he knew Yuki said he would be home hours before as the interview was shot yesterday but Shuichi was out of ideas as to where Yuki could be. He did have a book signing today, but that was at noon.twelve hours ago. He took a slip of paper that was on the table and glanced on it. "Ha" he said aloud talking to no one in particular, "thinking he'd be here, baka". He threw it away and crawled into bed, alone, in the dark. He hated those two things especially and drifted off into sleep, grumbling "maybe next year" before he went into a deep sleep.  
The sun blinded Shuichi as the empty bottle of champagne laid on the floor next to the bed. "Oro"? He remembered getting up to go to the bathroom, but.then his memory came back rushing. "Ooooooooo" he said almost aggravated and afraid at the same time. "Yuki's not going to be happy". Yuki hated it when Shuichi got drunk.especially on his alcohol. "Speaking of Yuki.where is he"? The bed didn't seem to have a second companion throughout the night and Shuichi's hangover made it seem ten times worse. He stumbled into the bathroom to take a shower when the clock on the dresser yelled at him to look at it. "Oh f*". Shuichi bolted out of the apartment leaving a trail of dust behind him as he raced to the park. "LAAAAAAAAA LIIIIII HOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed almost angrily but surprisingly still happy as he was a mile away from Hiro and Fujisaki. Hiro sat there, chin in hand and a blank not surprising look on his face while Fujisaki was swearing out curses and random words. "I got here hours ago you god.mother.son of a.DIE!!!" he lunged at Shuichi and missed as Shuichi struck up a conversation with Hiro. " Why aren't you swearing me out like demento boy over there Hiro"? "Huh.oh I got here ten minutes ago, figured you'd be late as usual. Fujisaki got here two hours ago, pour kid". Fujisaki was still ranting and mumbling something like "death to him, o yes". "So how was your anniversary with Yuki last night Shuichi? That's why you're late, ne?" Fujisaki ran off at hearing this and Shuichi looked down, suddenly looking up and cheerful. "It was great! We had dinner at our apartment and then we watched some movies afterwards." Trying to force himself to blush and sucking at it he went on for another half hour about what they did. "And he brought me flowers, white roses. It was so romantic." Large head and big eyes soon followed, Hiro sighed and Fujisaki came out of his hiding place after the conversation died down. "Well while you two talk we could have gotten some songs done for our new album. The deadlines soon and we still have a lot to go through." Hiro and Shuichi sighed and knew Fujisaki was right. They headed off to the recording studio and started getting ready to record. ---Meanwhile---  
Yuki sat in Tohma's office, finishing signing a slip of paper. Tohma smiled and they both shook hands. "Thanks Yuki, this means a lot to me and NG Records. I hope you'll be satisfied." Yuki smirked and pulled out a cigarette, continuing to light it as a smirk spread across his face. "Don't worry, I'm sure I won't let you down. Have I ever?"  
  
Like it? Hate it? Ready to get the wood and sacrafice me? Replies are needed s'il vous plait. 


	2. Yuki is found, kind of

Woooo second chapter!!! I kno the first one was uber short but I plan on making them longer and what not. Mmmmm lets see. on with the fic  
  
Yuki's Passion Part 2  
  
Yuki was exiting the building when a piercing scream reached his ears. "YUUUUUUUUUUUKI!!!!" Shuichi lunged at him and tackled him in between the sliding doors. "I was so close." Yuki thought as Shuichi rambled on.  
  
"Where were you last night??? Are you ok??? What happened???! Yuki Yuki Yuki tell me!!!" Yuki looked up and decided being in between two sliding doors wasn't a good idea. " Don't you have work now?" and with that Yuki walked away.  
  
"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled but he was already gone. He went up to where Hiro and Fujisaki were waiting. Shuichi held his tears back and they started singing but one minute into it Shuichi stopped and yelled out "I CAN'T DO THIS!!!" breaking the glass in the studio.  
  
Yes, he was in another slump. " Why don't we go out to eat, that would make you feel better, ne?" Fujisaki just looked at his keyboards, debating whether to a) yell at them and see if they got any reaction(although he knew he wouldn't) or b) accept defeat. As usual, he chose choice A. "Guys you know our alb..GAAAAAA!!!" Hiro and Shuichi already left when he was debating. "Oh they will pay.yes they will pay" finished off by maniacal laughter.  
  
****************at the café*************  
  
" So Yuki DIDN'T come home last night or this morning? Why didn't you tell us?" Shuichi blushed and started devouring his food and see how long that could stall him from answering Hiro's question when Hiro grabbed the plate and threw it, jumping up on the table and screaming "STOP STALLING YOU BAKA!!!!" Shuichi continued looking down at the spot where his plate used to be. "I.I didn't want to worry you with the album coming up so.." Hiro knew this was the answer and it would always be, so instead of yelling and putting Shuichi into more of a slump, he sympathized.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything, ne Shuichi. You don't have to keep any secrets..........so you want me to go beat up Yuki for you?" Shuichi startled from his reverie from the words Yuki, beat up and shook his head wildly. "NONONONONONONONO it's ok, I can just go home and talk to him and yea, I'll be fine don't worry" as he waved his hand with a sheepish grin.  
  
Hiro sat there and smiled for a bit. "Let's go back to NG, im sure Fujisaki has told K and he's probably waiting with a gun right now." Shuichi smiled and followed Hiro out of the café on the way back to NG Records.  
  
****At NG****  
  
" SO they just left!!! And with the album coming up and we have 2 songs out of 15 to do!!!" K sat there polishing his gun and smiling, something that disturbed Fujisaki normally but now it made him almost.giddy. "Don't worry, I'll straighten them up when they get here." Shuichi burst in with Hiro behind yelling "ALL RIGHT! LET'S MAKE THIS ALBUM HAPP----- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!!!"  
  
He saw K standing there with the gun too close for Shuichi's comfort. "So you thought you'd make MORE trouble for Bad Luck??!! Well I'm sory but that can't happen right now." Maultiple shots were heard as Shuichi ran around the room screaming "MADMAN!!!MADMAN!!! C'MON K STOP!!!" and then there was silence.  
  
Smoke cleared from the gun and K looked satisfied. Shuichi was now on the floor, fetus position and as K though scared out of his mind. Shuichi jumped up and was even happier, if that was possible, than ever. "OK! LET'S START THIS!. NO GLOOMY FACES MR. RECORDER MAN. WHAT? NO I'M NOT DEAD! THE FAMOUS SHUICHI OF BAD LUCK CAN NEVER DIE!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA(tidal waves and the words "Victory" appear over Shuichi's head)"  
  
*************meanwhile*************  
  
"Are you crazy Yuki?! You've tried something like this before and you know what happened? YOU FAILED, FLUNKED, WERE BURIED SIX FEET UNDER, GOT NOTHING, ZIP, ZE---click" Yuki turned off his phone mumbling "baka, I'll get rid of her one day." He flipped on the TV to see what was on, and surprise after surprise came on. Him, his new book, interviews of him with his new book. He turned off the TV deciding seeing his face once in the mirror a day was enough for him.  
  
He decided to start his new project that he and, with the help of Tohma, decided on doing. He went to his laptop and finished the last sentence of the material. "Done" he exclaimed to himself. It was three o clock in the afternoon, he'd been up for more then twenty-four hours since his talk with Tohma yesterday. "F*ck. I can't believe th.." and with that he collapsed next to his laptop going into a dream.  
  
YAY done. So yea ill be gone for three weeks and I wont have a comp or nething so yea.get the pic??? HU HU??!! Meep reviews wanted and needed. Flames, ice cream, sour reviews ALL WELCOME. Ill give gummie worms(sour or normal) to any that dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo(yea I kno yur all excited now.no not really): 


	3. Wrong answer, but so right

Wooo!! One more review for me!(V Sign) hmmmm well I know Yuki can die but it gets better.oh how it does(evil laughter) (hands out gummy worms) anyone? anyone?? And now for the fav part.FIC TIME!!! (Dances)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yuki's Passion Part 3  
  
"Yuki! I'm home!" It was late at night and Shuichi was tired but the previous encounter with Yuki made him hope for something. "Yuki?" The apartment was dark and no lights were on. "He must be out again." Shuichi mumbled. He decided to first take a shower, it always relaxed him and made him forget about the day's failures.  
  
"Lalalalalalalala.shampoo.u wash my hair and smeeell good..oh how I love you sham.." BAM! Shuichi was cut off from his serenade to the shampoo bottle by a large noise coming from the house. "A robber? Thief? Hentai??" too many thoughts came swirling in as he hastily wrapped the towel around and went to search the apartment. Nothing in the kitchen, living room, Yuki's domain, so he searched the last possible place he thought of.  
  
"AHA! GOT YOU YOU PERVERT!!" but the closet door held only coats. "That's weird, I could've swore I heard something. O well." He went back to the shower and finished. The bed was calling to him as he had an almost full day of work.  
  
"Hello there, ai" was the welcoming he got when he opened the bedroom door. Yuki was sitting on the bed, candles lit all around the room and flowers were everywhere. Yuki had made dinner also to Shuichi's astonishment and suddenly, the steak called out to him while the bed's cries were drowned out. "Y-Yuki, you did all this???"  
  
"Hai, for you. You must be hungry since Hiro told me you haven't had dinner yet. Would you like any?" Shuichi's eyes lit up and started rubbing against Yuki. "YUKI! YOU didn't forget! I knew you couldn't have." Yuki smiled and said, "I know Shuichi. Happy Birthday."  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Wrong answer.  
  
Shuichi sat there, astonished. Amazed. And completely pissed off. "Oh so it's my birthday now, is it?" And that was the signal for Yuki to lean in and kiss him. Shuichi dodged and started yelling. "NO! NOT THIS TIME! IT'S ALWAYS LIKE THIS! I GET MAD AND YOU SHUT ME UP BY KISSING ME! NOT THIS TIME YUKI! HOW COULD YOU FORGET IT WAS OUR." Not only was Shuichi mad at Yuki for thinking it was his birthday but now, he was LAUGHING. Laughing at Shuichi! "Baka, I know it's not your birthday. Happy anniversary." With that Shuichi was overcome with love and giddiness, after the anger wore off. "YUKI! YOU KNEW AND YET YOU THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY INTO TRICKING ME??!! I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS YYOUR GOI." this time Shuichi gave into the kiss that cut him off and the steak dinner was completely forgotten.  
  
*****That Morning*****  
  
"Ja! Itadikimasu!" Shuichi called out as he slammed the door. Yuki was alone, again. The novel finished and all the interviews behind. Now, the new project he had to start on. He furiously typed away at the laptop while holding a cigarette in his mouth at the same time.  
  
****Following Shuichi*****  
  
"La Li HO!" Shuichi was giddy with last night and was ready to start on his project. "Hiro, I had Yuki help me redo some of the lyrics for the new song I was writing. What do you think?" Hiro glanced at the sheet given to him and nodded. "It's good, Shuichi. But I wish you would've asked for Yuki's help after actually writing the song, ne?" Shuichi let out a nervous laugh and grabbed some pocky to avoid answering Hiro's comment.  
  
"So how was last night? You seem pretty.giddy." Hiro said almost afraid with the word giddy. But it was true, Shuichi was going around even happier than a group of pre-schoolers getting to meet their favorite early morning television star. "It was so sweet! Yuki made dinner and there were candles and." Shuichi's stomach grumbled furiously and he let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"So what DID you have for dinner, air?" Hiro commented. This time Fujisaki wasn't there so no bloody murder screams interrupted them. "Ha Hiro, your just angry 'cause I got some and you and Ayaka haven't got any for.how many months now?"  
  
Hiro glared doom on Shuichi and he almost fell back on Hiro when "SHUICHI! KAGOMA IS SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!!!" Ryuichi skipped towards him with bunny by side. "Ryuichi! What are you doing here?!"  
  
He still skipped happily towards them. "I was going to make some music. Shiny shiny shiny! Isn't that right Kagoma?" Kagoma nodded with the help of Ryuichi.  
  
"So are you excited for Yuki?!" Ryuichi beamed. Shuichi looked confused and remembered. "Hai! His books number one on the top ten and." Ryuichi looked confused and had Kagoma on his head. "Shuichi.what are you talking about?" Shuichi looked even more confused. If it wasn't his novel.then.  
  
Ryuichi cut into his friend's thought process. "You haven't heard? Huh? What was that Kagoma? (gasp) That's right! (serious Ryuichi mode) Shuichi, please forget what I mentioned and don't ask anyone about it. Ja, Shuichi."  
  
Shuichi was confused, very confused. Ryuichi left him, in serious mode. He was never in serious mode with Shuichi, except when it related to his music and vice versa. "Hiro, I'm gonna go back real quick. Take the lyrics to Fujisaki and start recording. I'll be there this afternoon. Ja!" with that all that remained of Shuichi was a cloud of dust.  
  
Hiro shrugged and started headed to NG Records. He laughed to himself, Fujisaki wouldn't be there until later thanks to some one special.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Third part, fini. Ooo plot twists are coming in full tidal action! What could happen, only my sleep deprived brain knows! Well now I shall hand out.COFFEE ICE CREAM WITH CARAMEL SWIRLS(drools) not only does it keep me awake BUT it's so sweet.and nice.spoons anyone? 


End file.
